


Come settle down (settle down)

by PrettyYoungKing



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyYoungKing/pseuds/PrettyYoungKing
Summary: The aftermath of an adventure leads to the beginning of a new one.





	Come settle down (settle down)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Technicolor Beat by Oh Wonder

Her head hurt, it throbbed and pounded and felt like if she even took a breath too deep it would pop right off of her neck.

She slowly opened her eyes, almost dreading the fluorescent sting of lights, just like Tsuranga all over again. But instead she was met with a soft orange glow and dark honeycombed walls.

She struggles to sit up, fighting against the stiffness that seems to have settled in her muscles, just how long had she been out? She touches the side of her head, wincing as she comes into contact with a tender area.

It comes back to her then, the alien that had been chasing them, Ryan stumbling, she didn't think it through when she turned back and pushed him forward, ahead of her, ahead of the giant fist. All she can say after that is the ship they were on probably has a nice Yaz shaped dent now.

The Tardis makes a strange humming noise at her as she swings her feet over the edge of her bed, if Yaz didn't any better she would say it was scolding her, “look” she mutters, voice hardly a whisper, “I’m totally fine” and stands up, before almost instantly falling back on her bed.

_ Bweeep! _

“Oh bugger off” she grouches before trying again, this time managing to make her way to the doorway. She leans heavily against the frame, when all of a sudden, loud, thumping footsteps come down the hallway, and fast at that.

The Doctor skids to a stop in front of her, “ _ Yazmin Khan _ !” she wheezes, and Yaz briefly wonders just where she was in the Tardis for her to be this breathless, “just what do you think you're doing?” the Doctor continues to scold her.

Yaz has no idea what she was doing really, so instead she says “how did you know I was up?” she has an inkling, but better to hear it from the Doctor herself.

“The Tardis of course!”

“I didn't realise it was a snitch as well as a ship” Yaz replies blandly, casting a glare at one of the walls hoping that somewhere, deep in its wiring, it could sense it. The soft wheezing she got in return sounded a bit too much like laughter for her liking and she was just about to give this  _ rusty piece of -. _

The Doctor catches her hand just as she's about to flip the Tardis off, “she's only concerned about you Yaz” she says softly, bringing her other up to check her forehead, and Yaz suddenly worries what she looks like, “ _ I’m  _ concerned about you.”

And Yaz flushes hard beneath the Doctors hand, pulling back and practically yelling the first thing that comes to mind, “didn't want to be stuck in this room!”

The Doctor looks surprised by the sudden outburst so she clarifies, “I just needed to move about Doctor, I was starting to set in there” she finishes with a soft laugh, hoping it will cover her embarrassment.

The Doctor nods in understanding, “right! This way then” and with her hand still clutching Yaz's she slowly leads them to the console room, checking back every few steps, as if to make sure Yaz hadn't suddenly disappeared.

“So,” Yaz trails off awkwardly, “why here?” but the Doctor doesn't answer her, instead she pulls her towards the purple sofa that Yaz could have sworn was definitely not there earlier and plonks herself down, tugging Yaz down to sit next to her.

“Better?”

“I- Yeah, much better” and Yaz realises, yeah, it  _ is _ much better, “thanks Doc” and she promptly swings her legs up, over the arms and drops her head straight into the Doctors lap.

The Doctor makes a strange, strangled, noise in the back of her throat, and goes bright red as she stares down at Yaz, who just grins back up at her. She flounders, trying to figure out where to put her hands, before Yaz takes pity and places one on her hair.

The Doctor takes the hint and starts moving her hand and hopes she's doing it right, Yaz just makes a soft keening noise and closes her eyes briefly. “That feels wonderful Doctor” she murmurs, “thank you.”

“You’re, uh, you're welcome?” and if Yaz was in the mood to push her luck she would definitely point out the fact that the Doctor had just  _ squeaked _ .

They stay like that for a moment, the thumping in her head fades and Yaz can feel herself drifting off as the Tardis softly hums in the background. But of course, it doesn't last.

“I should be mad at you, you know?” the Doctors states from nowhere,

“Huh?”

“Just, throwing yourself into danger, that's reckless that is Yaz”

“I know Doctor”

“If something had happened to y-” she pauses “if something  _ worse  _ had happened to you” she sounds choked up.

Yaz reaches a hand up and strokes her cheek, “I’m fine Doctor, just a little bruised.”

“You don’t understand Yaz!” the Doctor looks down at her and she struggles to contain a gasp, her eyes are shining in this light, her hair falling past her cheeks. She tucks unruly strands behind her ear before letting her hand fall back to her side.

“We can’t lose you Yaz” she sniffles, “ _ I  _ can’t lose you.”

“You won't Doctor, promise”

“Don't make promises you can’t keep Yasmin Khan” and it’s said sternly, a lecture just sitting on the tip of her tongue before she sags forward.

“Yaz” she whispers, so softly that it could have been lost under the soft _thweep-_ ing of the Tardis, “you are so…” she purses her lips.

“I’m so?” curiosity was starting to eat away at Yaz, her stomach tangling up as her eyes roamed over the Doctors face, softly lit with a warm orange glow.

“ _ Wonderful”  _ the Doctor finally breathes out, as if she had been holding the word in forever, “so brilliant! You’re everything I have  _ ever _ loved about the human race”

Yaz feels the corners of her eyes tickle, and discreetly scratches at one of them, “Really?” it's more high pitched than she would have liked it to come out but, oh well.

The Doctor looks down at her, the corners of her eyes crinkling and her smile softening, and Yaz thinks to herself that in this moment? Right now? The Doctor has never looked so  _ human. _

“Everything I love and more” the Doctor whispers.

Yaz can’t take it anymore, her hand shoots up around the back of the Doctors neck pulling her down  as her other pushes her upwards, causing them to meet in a messy clash.

But Yaz finds she doesn't care that her nose mashes against the Doctors own at first, because the Doctor is kissing her back, just as careless, just as  _ desperate. _

They part for a moment, only a moment, but the Doctor whispers against her lips, “you won't be safe with me”

And Yaz, nipping at her lips and in all her reckless nature, replies “I don't care, I just want to be with you” before bringing their lips back together.

She expected more of an argument from the Doctor, but all she felt was a warm smile pressed into her lips.

She smiles back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in like, two years, I'm so rusty.


End file.
